


direct sunlight

by annoyingplant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, JUST, Love, M/M, being in love, idk what to tell u there's nothing else going here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingplant/pseuds/annoyingplant
Summary: In which love is more than just a concept and Tsukishima loves with all the force he can muster.And Hinata loves like he does everything he sets his mind to. He loves fiercely. Doubtless and determined. He loves Tsukishima with the energy of a star exploding before it collapses in on itself, loves him like he needs it to survive. It’s gravitational, a cosmic force that pulls him in, draws him into orbit
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 48





	direct sunlight

Looking at Hinata is like looking into direct sunlight. It’s blinding and beautiful, and burns itself into your retinas, the blood that flows through them all the way into the depths of your heart, your brain, your soul. And when he takes Tsukishima’s hand in his it feels like a kind of burning, a fire against the palm of his hand, the tips of his fingers, scorching yet, despite it, the heat, the sting, comforting. Hinata’s hand is warm in his, rough and hard-worked. And there is comfort in it, comfort in the heat. There is knowledge in the way he slots his fingers between Tsukishima’s own, there is effort in the callouses on his palm. There is love in the way he looks back at Tsukishima.

Loving Hinata feels like surrendering your heart to something much bigger than yourself, something powerful and unreal, something that will set the blood in your veins ablaze and won’t let itself be extinguished. But none of that matters, none of it has ever mattered. Not when Hinata loves you back.

And Hinata loves like he does everything he sets his mind to. He loves fiercely. Doubtless and determined. He loves Tsukishima with the energy of a star exploding before it collapses in on itself, loves him like he needs it to survive. It’s gravitational, a cosmic force that pulls him in, draws him into orbit.

There is a gravity with which Tsukishima loves Hinata, too. Less glaring, subtle. Like the moon’s grasp on the oceans, its push and pull on the tides. Tsukishima is loved like a piece of seaglass in the waves, pulled alongside despite himself, softened and evened out. Like he’s finding something he didn’t know he missed, returning to a part of his self that he on his own had long since forgotten.

It’s dramatic, everything Hinata does. From the way he talks, to the way he loves and cares, to the way he burns. And it’s dramatic, but Tsukishima would gladly burn alongside him if it meant getting to feel the warmth of his hand in his. He would gladly careen out of orbit and fall headfirst into the sun if it meant being closer to Hinata. He would gladly go blind looking into direct sunlight if it meant he could see the way Hinata smiles for even one second longer.

Tsukishima finds comfort in the biting white glare off the edge of his glasses, the way his eyes complain, comfort in looking into direct sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u like, cry so hard abt hinata shoyo u have to word vomit a page of metaphors on love to feel whole again
> 
> anyways do NOT look into direct sunlight tsukki is a fool
> 
> twitter @annoyedplant


End file.
